SePaRaTe WoRlDs
by Lehaliah
Summary: FIC ABANDONNÉE! ---Fic étrange, mélange entre La saga de Darren Shan et Harry Potter. Pour sauver leur monde, chacun de leur côté, le jeune sorcier Harry et Darren le demi-vampire, modéfient le temps, ce qui fera en sorte que leur 2 univers ne feront qu'u
1. Introduction

Et oui .. encore moi .. j'arrive avec ma 5eme fic a chapitre.. (je sais je suis pas possible et apres je suis débordée.. )   
  
Alors celle-ci parle de Hp.. mais aussi de la saga de Darren Shan. C'est ce qui arrive quand on lis plusieurs livres en même.. J'adore hp, mais j'aime aussi énormément cette série (de 12 livres jusqu'a date) relatant l'histoire d'un demi-vampire.   
  
Alors ben j'ai mélanger les 2 ensembles (pas tout a fais comme '' des sorciers et des Sohma'' pour ceux qui l'ont lu.), mais bon, on verra comment ca évolura.   
  
Je vais expliquer un peu le concepte sinon vous aller pas comprendre.   
  
- On voit Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago.. les autre ben on s'en fou! lol ils font pas partie de l'histoire (ou ils viendront plustard..)  
- Darren = demi-vampire, Larten = maitre de Darren (simple non? lol c est tout ce que vous avez a savoir.)   
- Dans le monde de Harry c est la guerre mage blanc contre mage noir moldu si l'on peu dire..   
- Dans le monde de Darren c est la guerre entre les Vampire ( gentils? ) et les Vampaneze (méchants ? ) et les humains ... les démons aussi.. tk on verra ben, c est pas trop important..   
  
Prendre note : DANS LES 2 CAS, TOUT N'EST QUE PURE FICTION, ALORS N'ESSAYEZ PAS DE TROUVER LE RAPPORT CAR IL N'Y EN A PAS..   
  
L'Histoire du temps pis des truc d'horloger et clock tower machin c est que de la fiction, lol dans ma tete. Pour Hp je vais essayer de rester dans le concepte.. mais pour DS et bien je n'en suis qu'au Tome 5, donc je n'ai pas encore lu les passage de la guerre et tout donc encore une fois c est n'importe quoi et dans les livre ca se passe pas comme ca.   
  
Bon.. je peux vous envoyer le prologue maintenant..

Vos commentaire sont appréciez! N'hésitez pas!

Merci et bonne lecture.


	2. Prologue : Changer l'heure

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Hp appartiennent a JKR et les perso de la saga sont a Darren Shan (l'auteur), je ne fais que les emprunter pour écrire cette petite fic étrange.. hihi.

**Avertissement:** Les faits sur la saga de Darren Shna ne sont pas exacte car je n'ai pas lu tous les livre, alors j'invente, lol.. Donc si des perso creve ou sont vivants alors qu'ils sont censer etre morts, je m'en excuse.

Bien.. Bonne lecture à présent!

* * *

**-/- SePaRatE WoRlDs -/-**

**-/- ------------------------------------------------------------ -/-**

**-/- Prologue: Changer l'heure  -/-**

- C'est n'importe quoi! Ça marchera je te dit!

- Non! Harry si tu y touche, cela provoquera un détournement du temps et de l'espace. Il pourrait y avoir de grosse répercutions sur notre monde!, lui cria Hermione. Les jeunes sorciers se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'une haute tour, la tour du Temps. Tout autour d'eux s'effondraient. Les murs se séparaient, les meubles s'égaraient, tout disparaissait. Le Héro et ses compagnons s'étaient rendus en cet endroit afin de régler le problème qui pesait sur ce monde depuis si longtemps.

- S'il n'y a que ça qui puisse l'emporter sur lui et bien je doit le faire!, répliqua-t-il d'un ton décidé, levant une main sur une petit horloge solaire poser au centre de se qu'il restait de la pièce.

Ils avaient trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de Lord Voldemort, mais cette méthode pouvait avoir certains inconvénients. En changeant le temps en en déboussolant _le cadran céleste_ qui se dressait devant le survivant, le célèbre Harry Potter, avait le pouvoir d'effacer les années, les mois, les heures et les seconde que le seigneur des ténèbres avaient passé sur cette terre. Ceci provoquerait en au moment moments un problème dans un autre univers. Il ne bouleverserait pas seulement son époque, son monde, mais toucherait aussi d'autre monde, des univers parallèle. C'était risqué, mais le sauveur ne reculerait devant rien pour ramener la paix.

Il jeta un dernier regard émeraude vers sa meilleure amie qui n'étai pas en accord avec sa décision, mais baissa la tête pour signifier qu'elle se plia néanmoins à celle-ci. Le garçon à lunette porta donc une main ferme sur les fines aiguilles le l'antiquité et les fit revenir en arrière, puis revenir au présent et les arracha. Leur univers bascula.

---

- Qu'est- ce que tu fais! Je te défends de faire cela!! Tu m'entends, Darren!, lui hurla son maître.

Mais rien à faire, son assistant n'allait pas l'écouter. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. C'était le seul moyen.

- Il faut que tout ceci arrête! Je ne laisserai pas cette stupide guerre détruire tout le pays!, rétorqua le jeune vampire continuant de courir vers le temple, son maître à ses talons. Le vieux vampire vêtu entièrement de rouge le perdit de vu dans ce vrai labyrinthe de ronces que constituait le chemin vers une ouverture circulaire où siégeait la fameuse _Celestial Clock Tower. _Un gigantesque horloger aux couleurs sombres, perdu en pleine forêt au milieu d'un pays pratiquement habité seulement par des créatures nocturnes, démons et suceurs de sang. Tout en haut de l'horloger on pouvait apercevoir à des kilomètres de distance, l'immense cadran lumineux qui n'indiquait pas tout à fait l'heure, mais contrôlait, le temps et l'espace. Il suffirait de la modifier un peu pour mettre un terme à cette guerre dans laquelle s'affrontait le peuple Vampire et le peuple Vampaneze. Même les humains y étaient confrontés sans le vouloir et les morts étaient par milliers.

Larten arriva à bout de souffle devant la sortie du labyrinthe de ronces, et scruta les alentour à la recherche du demi-vampire. Trop tard, il avait déjà grimper au clock tower, puis tout en haut, d'une main il attrapa une des aiguilles qui faisait plusieurs fois sa taille, et d'un bon coup de bras, il fit la fit tourner dans le sens anti-horaire. L'aiguille décrivit de nombreux tours, pour ensuite stopper à l'autre bout, hors d'attente du jeune garçon.

- Il ne va tout de même pas… ; murmura le Maître entre deux souffle, observant la scène d'à terre.

Ce qu'il avait crains arriva. Sans aucune peur, le jeune vampire se lança dans le vide. Il avait sauté en espérant atterrir sur l'aiguille bloquée et ainsi la faire tournoyer de l'autre sens. Son plan marcha. L'aguille devint folle et lui continua de tomber dans une chute mortelle. Au niveau du sol la terre tremblait, tout devint noir, plus noir que la nuit. Leur univers bascula.

A suivre ...


	3. Chapitre un: Espacetemps entrmêlés

**-/- ------------------------------------------------------------ -/-**

**-/- Chapitre un: Espace-temps entremêlés  -/-**

- Aie…

Un garçon roux étendu sur le ventre sur l'herbe, se releva avec difficulté en époussetant d'un geste de main son uniforme scolaire couvert de poussière. La tour s'était effondrée. On ne pouvait presque rien voir, car dans son écroulement, l'imposante tour avait fait soulever la terre du sol. Harry et Hermione étaient entrés à l'intérieur, mais Ron lui avait dû se taper le travail de garde devant l'entrer. Il n'était pas rester seul évidemment, quoi que dans son cas, il aurait préféré l'être.

- Malfoy?.. Malfoy!!

Criait-il en balayants l'air de coups de bras, cherchant à entrevoir le bout d'une tête blonde.

- Ici espèce d'idiot! Viens m'aider, un étrange rocher m'es tombé dessus. Je ne peux plus bouger!

La voix venait de sa droite. Un peu plus loin, Drago se trouvait coucher sur le dos, bloqué sous une sorte de gros morceau de pierre qui bizarrement semblait ratatiné et … gluante. Sur ces mots, le dit rocher se mit à trembler, à bouger.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu… ; commença Malfoy mais ne pu continuer sa phrase, trop choqué par se qu'il venait de voir. La pierre ratatinée se souleva quelle que peu et deux grand yeux globuleux d'un vert quasi fluorescent rencontrèrent sont regard de glace.

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

- KYYAAAAAHHH!!!, cria la petite créature par-dessus lui.

Le blondinet se mit à se débattre en hurlant : Enlevez moi ce truc! Enlevez moi ce truc!!, puis de ces deux mains maintenant libre, il poussa le petit homme de toute ces forces. C'est à ce moment que Weasley arriva à ses côtés, il s'arrêta et fit les yeux ronds en apercevant la chose qui avait déclancher une telle panique chez le garçon de riche.

- C'est quoi ... _ça_?, demanda-t-il ébahis, en pointant du doigt le petit monstre au visage marbrée de cicatrice, portant un masque de chirurgien devant se qu'on pouvait appeler une bouche, vêtu d'une tunique simple bleu royal. Le petit bonhomme était assis et tremblait en regardant les deux jeunes hommes. Drago se leva, replaça ses vêtements avec dégoût en se disant que cette monstruosité l'avait touché.

- Aucune idée… mais c'est d'une laideur!, fit le snob en grimaçant dédaigneusement.

- Ça parle tu crois? Il a crier non? … À moins que c'était toi?, dit celui qui était roux, en s'approchant de la créature, puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour taquiner Malfoy.

- Tss… Bien sur que non! Pour qui tu me prends!

Il reporta son attention sur le petit homme en tunique bleu, content d'avoir offensé son rival.

- Salut! Moi c'est Ron Weasley.; prononça-t-il très lentement juste au cas ou le monstre ne parlera pas leur langue ou sera quel que peu attardé.

- .. Har.. Kat…

- Comment?

- Je.. m'ap..pelle Har..kat..

- Bien. Continue à faire mumuse avec ce monstrueux personnage, Weasley. Moi j'ai mieux à …

Il s'interrompit soudain en voyant le ciel, la tour, le foret, la montagne. La poussière s'étant dissipée on voyait à présent parfaitement le paysage. Le paysage qui n'était plus le même… en tout cas pas identique. La tour était tombée et il ne restait pas grand-chose de ces ruines, mais au loin on apercevait une montagne, puis autour d'eux il y avait une forêt noire et obscure, et plus loin encore, au milieu de la forêt, se tenait un grand horloger.

- Weas…Weasley… ; bégaya Malfoy apeuré.

- Quoi? T'as vu un autre monstre.

- De.. Depuis quand, il y a une montagne en plein milieu de Little Hangleton ?.. Et..et.. la forêt.. elle était plus..plus petite non ?.. Pourquoi tout est gris ?

Il roula des yeux, exaspéré, et se leva pour expliquer à l'autre qu'il délirait.

- De quoi tu parles Malfoy.. À mon avis Harkat a du t'endommager les cellules du cerveau en t'atterrissant dessus car…

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait raison ! Le paysage restait le même, à l'exception de la montagne et le géant horloger et la forêt… n'était-elle pas plus large ? Effectivement, comme l'avait fait remarquer Drago, le ciel qui était jaune plutôt, dû au coucher du soleil, était maintenant aussi gris que de la cendre. C'est alors que sont regard se posa sur les restes de la tour. Que de décombres de pierres.

- Oh non ! Harry !! Hermione !!

---

- Grrrr !!! Stupide gamin !! Si tu n'es pas mort je vais t'étrangler de mes propres mains !!

Le vampire fouillait les cratères qui longeaient le clock tower. Lorsque son assistant avait touché aux aiguilles, la terre s'était mise à fendre sous leurs pieds, faisant ainsi presque tomber l'horloger qui penchait dangereusement sur la droite. Au bas, les fissures dans le sol était assez larges pour y engouffrer plusieurs hommes de grandes tailles, alors qu'allait-il advenir d'un enfant ? Il continuait à remuer terre et pierres, inspectant chaque énorme craquelure sur le sol.

- Darren !!!!!!

Mais il ne trouva rien. Persister à chercher ne servait plus à rien, il était soit mort, soit ailleurs. La deuxième option étant peu probable, il se laissa tomber à genoux parterre, impuissant. Prit de colère il frappa le sol de ses poings en criant. Il faillit laisser s'échapper des larmes, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit non loin.

- huh..

Il n'avait pas rêvé, quelqu'un gémissait. Devant lui, à plusieurs mètre de distance, une tête aux cheveux noirs de jais sortit de entre une des fissures. Darren avait les cheveux bruns et il le savait bien, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de croire qu'il s'agissait de ce _morveux sans cervelle _qu'il aimait comme son propre fils. Cela ne pouvait être que lui ! Sinon qui d'autre ? Ils étaient les seuls ici.

- Darren ? Darren c'est toi ! J'ai cru que… commença le vampire en s'approchant du garçon qui sortait du trou. En entendant quelqu'un l'appeler par un nom qui n'était pas le sien, le garçon aux cheveux noirs se retourna. Le sourire du vieux vampire s'effaça sur le champ, l'enfant était non seulement visiblement plus âgé que sons assistant mais il avait les yeux verts et portait des lunettes.

- Qui ? demanda Harry.

**-/- ------------------------------------------------------------ -/-**

****

A SUIVRE ......


	4. Chapitre deux:Voyageurs étrangers

****

**-/- Chapitre deux: Voyageurs étrangers -/-**

- Rah.. Weasley.. si ça se trouve ils sont déjà morts, ne te force pas pour rien. Nous appellerons les Aurors et ils déterreront leurs cadavres …

Le blondinet était assit sur un bloc de ciment qui avait servit de murs, observant sans rien faire le pauvre rouquin qui tentait désespérément de soulever une des parois du mur, faisant plusieurs fois sa propre taille, tombé sur le sol.

- La ferme! Ils ne peuvent pas être mort!! .. Non.. je ne le permettrai pas.

- Comme tu veux, mais si tu veux mon avis, tu ne les trouveras pas ici.

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers le genre de nain qui était resté planté là, à les regarder en silence.

- Je ne comprend pas ou tu veux en venir, Malfoy!, reprit Ron, laissant de côté ses recherches pour fixé l'autre d'un drôle d'air.

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas très vif d'esprit mais je ne savais pas que tu étais aveugle en plus! Tu ne vois donc pas? Regarde autour de toi!! Ce n'est pas chez nous ici! Je ne sais pas ce que ce crétin de Potter a fait dans la tour mais… l'endroit est différent, et je n'aime pas ça du tout!

Drago fini par s'emporter. N'étant pas très courageux de nature, le moindre changement le faisait paniquer, il n'était plus chez lui. En fait il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient et cela le rendait mal à l'aise. De plus ce décor sinistre avec ce ciel anormalement sombre lui donnait la chair de poule.

- Et ce machin hideux là-bas! Je pari qu'il sait où nous sommes.; continua-t-il. Il attrapa le petit homme en bleu couvert de cicatrices par le col de sa tunique et le souleva d'à terre. Paniqué, Harkat se débattait, battant de l'air avec ces courtes jambes.

- Ça suffit! Lâche le Malfoy, il ne nous à rien fait!, lui ordonna Ron en accourant vers eux.

- Alors horrible monstre? Tu le sais toi? Allez répond moi!! .. Dit moi où nous sommes ou je te …

Drago arrêta littéralement de respirer et se figea, raide comme une statue. Une main aux griffes acérées venait de lui empoigner la gorge, quelqu'un venait de surgir de derrière lui.

- Dépose le gentiment à terre et je t'ouvre les veines du cou en un temps trois mouvement. ; prononça une voix menaçante à son oreille. Drago s'exécuta.

- Maître Shan!!, s'exclama le petit être en reconnaissant le garçon qui agressait le blond.

Comme son ami était libéré, il libéra à son tour sa victime. Drago fit un bon par devant pour se mettre hors d'atteinte, pour ensuite se retourner pour percevoir le visage de la personne qui avait osé lui toucher. Il blêmit en voyant l'apparence de son assaillant, tout comme Ron qui s'était rapprocher et le voyait nettement lui aussi. C'était un jeune garçon physiquement plus jeune, les yeux et cheveux brun. Il aurait parut un gamin normal si ça n'avait été de son teint pâle. Il avait la pâleur d'un mort. De plus ces vêtements sombres ainsi que sa longue cape flottant au vent derrière lui, lui donnaient un air macabre. Son regard était percent et ces ongles étaient considérablement pointu, on aurait dit des griffes meurtrières. Un personnage sortit tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Il avait beau être jeune, il était terrifiant.

- Qu..qui es-tu?; se risqua à demander Malfoy.

- Darren, Darren Shan.

---

Le garçon que Larten venait de découvrir dans la fissure du sol n'était pas son cher assistant. Quelle déception. Il fut si choqué, qu'il se retint de ne pas frapper l'inconnu. Qui était-il et d'où sortait-il comme ça? Il n'était ni un vampire, ni un vampaneze… un humain sûrement.

- Grrr.. Qui es-tu toi!!, rugit-il en le saisissant par la bras pour le hissé hors de son trou, manquant le lui arracher.

- Et vous! D'où sortez vous! Et où suis-je?.. je ne vois plus la tour…

Harry le dévisagea d'un drôle d'air. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui avait de sortir d'un cirque ou quelque chose du genre. Il était assez âgé, dans la quarantaine peut-être. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon rouge, une blouse blanche, un gilet ainsi qu'un veston également rouge, et pour couronner le tout, une logue cape de même couleur. Ses cheveux eux étaient orange, pas roux… vraiment orange. C'est yeux bleu affichait un regard sévère et impénétrable. Il avait le teint très pâle, moins que Lord Voldemort mais, il avait l'air malade. Sur sa joue droite, une affreuse cicatrice marquait son visage, partant du côté de l'œil, jusqu'au coin de sa lèvre supérieur. Il aurait réussit à terrifier n'importe qui, sauf le jeune héro, lui il en avait trop vu pour avoir peur de qui que ce soit à présent.

- Je suis Larten Crepsley. Et tu te trouves devant la Celestial Clock Tower.

- Drôle de nom. ; remarqua Harry sans vouloir l'offenser. ; Mais.. euh.. Savez vous comment je suis atterrit là? Et auriez vous vu une jeune fille aussi?

- Non. ; fit-il sèchement en regardant autour de lui. Le ciel n'avait-il pas changé? Et la forêt? Et quelles étaient ces ruines plus loin devant lui? En touchant les aiguilles, Darren avait sûrement déréglé le temps et ils étaient apparu ici, à une autre époque peut-être? Ou dans un univers parallèle? Comment pouvait-il savoir. Mais au moins cale signifiait une chose. Son assistant était possiblement toujours en vie! Il devait le retrouver!

- Hé! Où allez vous comme ça!!

**-/- ------------------------------------------------------------ -/-**

****

**A SUIVRE!!.........**


	5. Chapitre trois: Vampires contre sorciers

**-/- ------------------------------------------------------------ -/-**

**-/- Chapitre trois: Vampires contre sorciers -/-**

- Attend!! ..Mais attend je te dis!!

Le mystérieux garçon sortit de nulle part avançait plutôt vite dans la noirceur de la forêt, avec Harkat le monstre nain habillé de bleu, laissant le rouquin et le blondinet les suivre avec énormément de difficulté. Ils n'y voyaient rien dans cette obscurité et trébuchaient sur chacune des racines qui sortaient du sol.

-Hé le morveux! On te cause!! Lui cria Malfoy.

Mais quand il aperçu plus loin devant eux la silhouette du gamin se stopper net à cette insulte, il regretta aussitôt ses mots, puis ralenti le pas en se cachant derrière Wealsey. Il n'avait pas oublier qu'il avait tenté de le tuer quelques instant auparavant. Ron aussi s'approcha le plus prudemment possible, l'enfant avait beau être jeune, il lui semblait terrifiant, ils devraient se méfier.

- Tss…

Le jeune soupira et leur fit face, les foudroyant d'un regard sévère, menaçant même. Ron s'arrêta et frappa Drago du coude en lui chuchotent : Excuse toi tout de suite!

- Euh.. le prend pas mal petit.. je.. mais bon.. t'es un gamin alors..

Le roux lui administra un coup de coude plus fort et cette fois-ci dans les côtes.

- Aie! Rah!! C'est pas de ma faute s'il joue les gamins odieux! Et pour qui il se prend pour qui! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il est !! Un mage noir? Un démon?.. Sûrement pas un moldu! Et je ne laisserais pas un mioche de 10 me regardez comme ça!

Il voulu s'étrangler pour avoir oser prononcer cette dernière phrase. Le garçon, qui selon lui devait avoir environs 13 ans maximum, s'était déplacé à une vitesse telle que personne ne le vit venir. Il s'était trouvé a à peu près 5 mètres d'eux, et était apparu en 2 secondes à quelques centimètre du visage de Drago et Ron qui s'étaient collé l'un à autre.

- Premièrement, je n'ai pas 10 ans mais 26! Deuxièmement, je m'appelle Darren et non Morveux! Et pour finir, je ne suis pas un _moldu _ou un mage ni humain.. je suis un vampire! Alors si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je te vide de ton sang juste pour le plaisir de le voir couler.. Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta grande gueule!!

- Maître Shan, ..cal..mez vous. Mr. Weasley ..est ..gentil… il n'est pas comme.. celui qui ..en vert.; intervint Harkat en voyant le demi-vampire crier sur des deux jeunes hommes qu'il avaient rencontré un peu plutôt. Il ne savait rien d'eux, son le roux qui c'était présenté. Tout deux portait un drôle d'uniforme et une longue robe noir. Ils portaient des vêtements identiques à l'exception que l'un portait un peu de rouge et or avec un emblème de lion, et l'autre un peu de vert et argent et un emblème de serpent. Darren ne leur avait pas porter beaucoup d'attention, mais en leur jetant un bref coup d'œil, il constata qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux, ou du moins pas comme des humains normaux.

- Je me suis présenté. À votre tour maintenant. ; fit-il en reculant, pour rejoindre le petit homme.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent et se rendirent compte de leur position, coller l'un contre l'autre comme deux vraies poules mouillées, et se lâchèrent sur le champ, dégoûtés.

- Moi c'est Ron Weasley.

- Drago Malfoy.

Le roux, Ron, semblait gentil et un peu timide face au petit vampire. Le blond lui, Drago paraissait le genre de débile qui se prend pour un autre, probablement un fils à son papa capricieux d'une famille très haute placée et sûrement très riche. Le premier plus grand que l'autre. Ils étaient physiquement plus âgés que lui, au alentour de 15 ou 16 ans environs, ce qui expliquait qu'ils le surnommaient le gamin.

- Et vous êtes quoi?... Pas des vampires bien entendu.. mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'humains ordinaires, et vos vêtements sont étranges. Vous faites partit d'une même groupe? Demanda Darren.

- Nous sommes des sorciers! Tss.. pas des humains ordinaire et sans pouvoir comme les moldus! S'exclama Malfoy, fier tout d'un coup. Il était un sorcier après tout! Il pouvait sûrement vaincre ce semblant de vampire avec sa magie. Cette pensée lui redonna un peu courage.

- Nous étudions à l'école de sorcelleries de Poudlard, nous portons en ce moment notre uniforme scolaire. Le miens la le blason de Gryffondor et celui de Drago, le blason de Serpentard, ce sont des groupes différents de l'école. ajouta Ron en pointant leurs badges.

- _Alors ce sont des sorciers… je me demande si il sont puissants_… pensa le demi-vampire, mais se rappelant la réaction du blond aux regard de glace, ça ne devait pas être le cas. Puis sans un mot de plus, il leur tourna le dos et continua son chemin à grand pas s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres.

- Hé! Attends nous!!

---

- Monsieur!! Hé!!

Le vieux vampire ne l'écoutait pas et continuait de marcher en enjambant les crevasses.

- Vous semblez chercher quelqu'un.. et moi aussi! Alors entraidons nous… Monsieur!! Cria de plus belle Potter manquant le pied à cause d'une fissure et faillis tomber. Sans freiner sa marche, Larten lui répondit bêtement comme si la réponse était évidente :

- Nous ne cherchons justement pas la même personne, donc il est inutile de nous entraider.

Cet enfant à lunette l'énervait et il ne voulait pas l'avoir entre les pattes. Le jeune portait un uniforme scolaire avec un long manteau noir par-dessus, à première vu il avait l'air d'un étudiant humain, mais sa robe noir lui donnais l'air d'un magicien… un sorcier probablement.

- Mais.. mais.. Rahh!!

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa dans le dos de l'homme vêtu de rouge qui se trouvait déjà bien loin devant lui.

- Locomotor Mortis!!

Un mince rayon violeté jaillit de la baguette du sorcier et vint attacher les jambes du vieil homme qui s'effondra surpris sur le sol poussiéreux.

- Grr.. Espèce de vieux clown échappé d'un crique! Grommela entre ses dents Harry, se rendant à l'endroit où avait atterrit Larten, mais celui-ci l'avait entendu.

- Un clown?… Échappé d'un cirque?

Il le dévisage, et des ses mains il brisa le sort qui emprisonnait ses chevilles. Comment avait-il fait cela? Quelle force! Et puis pour l'avoir entendu, il devait avoir une sacrée bonne faculté auditive. Harry se racla la gorge et s'excusa, malgré qu'il avait vraiment l'air de sortir tout droit d'un cirque ou d'un asile de fou, avec ces cheveux orange et ses habits rouges, surtout la longue cape.

- Pardonnez-moi. Mais c'est que je dois retrouver mon amie… ainsi que mes autres amis et vous semblez connaître cet endroit et…

Il fit un air qui lui rappela étrangement son assistant, alors il céda. Il se remit debout et reprit son chemin, voyant que le sorcier restait là sans bouger il lui cria.

- Alors tu viens ou pas chercher ta copine?! Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps!

**-/- ------------------------------------------------------------ -/-**

À suivre!!!!

**Comentaire de l'auteure:** Que dire?.. lol Et bien Potter ferais mieux de surveiller son langage en présence de Larten ha ha ha ha. Ensuite et bien bonne nouvelle. Pas besoin d'attendre la suite car je l'ai fait en meme temps. Et oui! Chapitre 3 et 4 d'un seul coup! Pas mal non?


	6. Chapitre quatre: Une de retrouvée, un au...

**-/- ------------------------------------------------------------ -/-**

**-/- Chapitre quatre: Une de retrouvée, un autre de perdu-/-**

Le vieux vampire avait accepter d'aider Harry dans à retrouvé Hermione. Ils s'enfonçaient depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure dans le labyrinthe de ronces qui entourait le Clock tower, qui depuis le tremblement de terre, était devenu dix fois plus difficile à traverser. Une fois dehors ils seraient devant la forêt, la forêt qui les mèneraient peut-être au point de départ du sorcier, la tour qui gardait le _cadran céleste. _

- On est bientôt sortit de ces passages épineux? Demanda Harry qui ne cessait de s'égratigner les mains et d'endommager ses vêtements à cause des ronces.

- Tu voulais me suivre alors subis s'en les conséquences.

Larten lui paraissait évité à la perfection chacune des épines, pourtant il avança d'un pas qui était loin d'être lent.

Crack.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était?!

Mr. Crepsley se mit à scruter les alentour comme un oiseaux de proie, s'attendant presque à voir un fauve sauvages surgir de la forêt de ronces.

- Il y a 2 possibilités : soit c'est ton amie, soit c'est un vampaneze… Et j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas le deuxième, à moins que tu ne sois un puissant sorcier sachant se battre… mais j'en doute.

Potter se retint de ne pas passer un commentaire. Ce vieux bizarre parlait comme Rogue. Il eut l'espoir que ce serait Hermione, mais la chose dont il venait de parler… qu'est ce que c'était?

- Un Vampa quoi?!

- Vampaneze… des êtres nocturnes, une autre race de vampires, ils sont dangereux.; lui expliqua Larten.

- Des.. des VAMPIRES!!??!!

Avait-il bien entendu. Des monstres suceurs de sangs, aux dents pointus, qui fuient la lumière? C'est mort-vivant aussi pâle qu'un linge, se déplaçant dans la nuit avec une longue cape? … Une longue cape. Harry fixa la cape rouge de Mr. Crepsley ondulé derrière lui et tout s'éclaira.

- Vous… Vous êtes comme eux!! Un vampire!!

- Quel sens de l'observation mon garçon.; s'exclama-t-il sarcastiquement en roulants des yeux. ; Et puis je ne suis pas comme _Eux_, je suis un vampire, et non un vampaneze.

Crack.

Un deuxième bruit. Potter qui allait lui crier autres choses ne put rien dire, le vampire venant de lui plaquer sa main osseuse aussi blanche que celle de Voldemort sur la bouche.

- Nous sommes sur leur territoire ici, mieux vaut se faire discrets alors tais-toi.; lui chuchota-t-il tout bas en plissant ses yeux bleu pour essayer de voir de l'autre côté des branches à épines.

-HHHaaaaaaa!!!

Le cri aigue d'une fille éclata en rompant le silence. Elle devait être tout près. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle.

- Oh non!!

Le cœur de Harry ce mit à battre à 100 milles à l'heure. Hermione devait être en danger. Il se mit à l'imaginer en train de se faire vider de son sang par ces affreux vampires et cette idée l'enragea. Il poussa Mr. Crepsley et se mit à courir à travers les ronces. Ses coupants à chaque pas, le vampire le poursuivant. Il arriva enfin à la sortit et c'est alors qu'il la vit.

- Hermione!...

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

---

Ron et Drago suivait Darren dans la forêt obscure depuis un bout de temps, et Ron finit par demander, intrigu :

- Tu connais bien cette forêt?

- Non, pas du tout.; lui répondit-il tout simplement.

- QUOI!? Donc nous on te suis aveuglement dans ce foutu paquet d'arbres depuis des heures et là tu es en train de nous dire que tu n'as aucune idée du chemin!!! S'emporta Drago.

- Exactement.; ajouta-t-il d'un ton aussi simple.

- Comment tu fais pour nous guider dans ce cas? On n'y vois rien.; fit Ron, poliment contrairement à Malfoy.

- Maître Sh..an.. peut .. voir dans le no..ir.; rétorqua Harkat.

- Tss.. coincé dans les bois avec un guide incompétent qui ce prend pour un chat. Et puis qu'est-ce qui prouve que tu ne nous amènes pas dans ton repaire pour sucer notre sang!

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis prêt à parier que ton sang est aussi poison que le venin d'une vipère.

Darren n'avait nullement l'intention de leur prendre du sang, et encore moins ce blondinet énervant.

- Comment? Sache que mon sang à tout ce qu'il y a de plus pure! Nous les Malfoy sommes des descendant d'une très noble famille… pas des sangs mêlés, impur et mauvais comme d'autre.; se vanta Malfoy d'un air supérieur, presque déçu que le vampire n'ose pas être attiré par la pureté du liquide rouge qui circulait dans ses veines.

- Mouais, si tu le dis… ; soupira le gamin aux cheveux brun foncé devant lui. Intérieurement, il se mit à rire. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi prétentieux et vantard, mais à la fois trouillard et lâche. Un sacré numéro ce Malfoy. Ça lui faisait du bien de passer un peu de temps avec des gens de sa catégorie d'âge, physique du moins. Et ceux là étaient sorciers, ils n'étaient pas aussi faibles que des humains. Si il les avait rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu devenir tous bons amis. Mais le temps n'était pas au jeu, il devait absolument retrouver son maître… et un mauvais pressentiments se forma dans sa tête, il se posa une question très troublante tout à coup et espéra qu'il n'avait pas raison. Darren aurait voulu questionner Ron et Drago à ce sujet, mais probablement qu'aucun d'eux ne comprendrais de quoi il parle.

- Du sang pur hein? C'est ce qu'on va voir tout de suite! Ha ha ha ha!!

Cette voix sortait de au dessus d'eux, dans le feuillage des arbres. Avant que l'un d'eux n'aient pu réagir, un bras griffu à la peau violette saisit le col de Malfoy et l'entraîna dans sa cachette. Il bondit ensuite d'arbre en arbre à une vitesse surhumain, emportant avec lui son dîner de bonne qualité. Il était impossible de les suivre.

- Malfoy!!! hurla Ron. GRRRrr…

Il s'effondra à genoux. Drago avait beau être le pire des emmerdeurs, durant ces dernières années ils étaient à peu près devenu ce que l'ont pourrait dire des amis. Ce qui expliquait par la même occasion, la présence de Malfoy dans la mission pour sauver le monde du célèbre Harry Potter.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais! Ne reste pas là voyons!

Le demi-vampire l'attrapa par le bras et se mit à courir, le traînant.

- …??..

Ron ne comprenait pas. Que où l'amenait-il? Sauver Drago? Sûrement pas il le déteste? Et à la vitesse à laquelle se déplaçait l'être à la peau mauve, jamais ils ne les rattraperaient. Il remarqua que ses pieds touchaient à peines le sol, Darren courrait beaucoup plus rapidement que n'importe qui. Les arbres passaient à vive allure devant ses yeux.

- On va secourir ton ami qu'est-ce que tu crois!

**-/- ------------------------------------------------------------ -/-**

À Suivre!!!

**Commentaire de l'auteure**: Ouais je sais j'étais en retard sur et le chap 3 et 4 de cette fics étaient déja poster sur un autre site ( a la demande de qui? ca on se le demande Sou! (oui oui! sent toi visé car c est de toi que je parle!! .. je savais meme pas que tu étais inscrite sur ce site.. )) Pour le 5eme.. et bien malgré la pression faite par certaine personne (lol tu es encore visée ma chère!) ce chapitre devra malheureusement attendre! Car ceux qui ont vu ma banque de fic remarqueront que j ai pas mal de travail! Et il n'y a pas que Sw dans la vie.. non non.. j ai d'autre fic a finir.


End file.
